


and I know that I will survive

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Polyamory, going public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was great.  Perfect.  Just what the three of them needed.  Malia loved them, both of them, and she knew they loved her back.  </p>
<p>The only problem?  All the dates, all the affection, happened when they were in one another’s houses.  Which was great to start with, but...Malia wanted to be open about her relationship.  She wanted to walk down the street with her girlfriends and feel proud, happy.  She wanted to hold Lydia’s hand at school, or cuddle Kira during lacrosse games, and it just...right now, they were keeping it a secret, but it was wearing on her.  It was wearing on all of them.  It was just the fear of the whispers and judgement that held them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I know that I will survive

“You’re nervous.”

Kira paused, throwing Malia a little half hearted frown. “Stop smelling me.”

Malia smiled and leaned back on the bed, balancing her weight on her elbows. “I’m nowhere near you.”

Kira tossed the dress she’d been holding up onto the steadily growing pile next to Malia and turned. She narrowed her eyes at the coyote.

“You’re doing that emotion smelling thing,” she said. “Stop it.”

“I can’t help it. You’re leaking anxiety all over the room.”

Which was a half lie. Kira had one of those bedrooms that just, like... _always_ smelled great. Like fresh spring air, clean laundry and a hint of her perfume, topped by the very faint scent of electricity that always clouded Kira. It was why Malia liked hanging out there; it kinda made her want to be less lazy and keep her own room clean and tidy. At least until she got home and decided, _yeah, maybe not_. 

But today, there was a lot of anxiety in the room. It was a scent, to a certain extent; a faint sourness. Mostly, though, Malia could feel it, like a low vibration in the room, she could feel it in her gut. 

“Hey,” she said, softer. “I know you, Kir. I know when you’re nervous.”

Kira sighed, holding a shirt and skirt up, seeing if they looked good together. After a moment, she wrinkled her nose, tossed them on the bed, and sat down heavily next to Malia.

“You’re not actually worried about Lydia, right?” Malia sat up, resting a hand on the small of her girlfriend’s back. “She adores us, obviously.”

Kira lifted one shoulder in a little shrug. 

“You could just go like this,” Malia smiled, pinkie finger dipping to stroke the hem on Kira’s panties; bright blue and patterned with pizza slices. Adorable. “She’ll like it.”

She cracked a smile at that, glancing at Malia from behind a veil of dark hair. “I’m not worried about Lydia.” 

Malia relaxed a little at that. The relationship between the three of them had been going on for almost six months now and it was _good_. They’d seen each other naked; they had sex. _Great_ sex. They watched movies, cooked each other dinner, and, Malia’s favorite, spent ages with the three of them entwined, just sharing breaths and cuddles. 

It was great. Perfect. Just what the three of them needed. Malia loved them, both of them, and she knew they loved her back. 

The only problem? All the dates, all the affection, happened when they were in one another’s houses. Which was great to start with, but...Malia wanted to be open about her relationship. She wanted to walk down the street with her girlfriends and feel proud, _happy_. She wanted to hold Lydia’s hand at school, or cuddle Kira during lacrosse games, and it just...right now, they were keeping it a secret, but it was wearing on her. It was wearing on all of them. It was just the fear of the whispers and judgement that held them back.

Tonight would be the first date in public. Malia wasn’t exactly nervous...at least, not for herself. She was a little worried about Kira and Lydia, how they would hold up against the comments. It was unwarranted; Lydia and Kira were _strong_. They’d seen and been through so much. They could handle it. And the three of them had each other’s backs, always, against anyone and anything. But still...seeing the slight frown on Kira’s face...she worried.

“We can call Lydia,” she said. “She can come here, instead, or we can go to mine. We don’t have to do this tonight.”

Kira looked up, a little downward curve to her mouth, indecision in her dark eyes. She held Malia’s gaze for a long moment before taking a deep breath.

“No,” she said steadily; her heartbeat didn’t falter, not for a second. “We’re doing this tonight. I’m ready.”

Malia smiled, taking her chin between her thumb and forefinger, and kissed her, slow and sweet. When Kira pulled away, all anxiety had gone, her expression relaxed, happy. She smiled at her, just enjoying the easy affection, before she stood, holding out her hands.

“Help me pick something.”

Malia raised her eyebrows at that because if one of them was going to give Kira fashion advice, hands down it should be Lydia, but she let Kira show her pretty much the entirety of her closet, then show her it again, humming here and there, until the shorter girl finally huffed and tossed a sweater at her. Malia smiled and, conscious of the time (and the fact that Lydia would get that little pout on her face if they were late), grabbed a random skirt. She threw it and laughed when Kira totally missed catching it and it hit her full in the face; she gave her an unimpressed look as it slowly slid down, clearly trying not to smile.

(Malia may have chosen the shortest skirt in Kira’s closet. There was a chance she’d done it deliberately. She’d admit to nothing)

By the time Kira was dressed and ready, Malia couldn’t sense any anxiety coming from her at all; just eager excitement. She smiled, taking her hand, and they left together. 

Lydia was waiting outside and she _did_ pout at them being late, but she noticed, just as Malia did, the sudden falter in Kira’s footsteps. Malia climbed into the back, letting Kira claim the passenger seat, and Lydia met Malia’s gaze in the rearview mirror. They exchanged a long look before Lydia looked over at the kitsune next to her, waiting until she’d snapped her seatbelt into place before speaking.

“Hey,” she said softly. “It’ll be okay.”

Kira looked at her, brow furrowed slightly. “I just...” she glanced down at her hands. “I’m just worried about my parents, you know?”

Lydia nodded; she got it, she really did. It didn’t matter what strangers thought of them. It didn’t matter what some kid at school said. It was the people close to them, friends, family, pack, that would be the hardest to hear judgement from. When she’d told her mom, she’d struggled with the concept at first, and it...it was hard. To feel like you may not have that support. And while her mom had eventually accepted the idea because, honestly, Lydia was happy and that was ultimately what her mom wanted, Lydia knew that it might not be the same for Kira, or Malia. She just hoped that if that did happen, her love and her support would be enough to keep them strong.

“We don’t have to do this.”

Kira smiled a little at that. “Malia said that too.” 

“You should listen to us, you know?” Lydia replied, smiling. “We know what we’re talking about, most of the time.” 

“ _Some_ of the time,” Malia piped up from the back. 

Kira laughed, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I want to do this.”

Lydia unbuckled her own seatbelt and leaned over, kissing her cheek. “We’ll have dinner,” she said softly in her ear, “And go see a movie. And then go back to mine and make out a whole lot.”

“A _whole_ lot,” Malia agreed with a grin.

“And if at any point you’re not feeling it, or you’re not quite ready for the public thing, then we can skip the dinner and movie and go straight to the making out at mine part.”

Kira was quiet for a long moment and Lydia fell silent, just letting her think it over, not wanting to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable. She and Malia were more than ready, but if Kira wasn’t, then she had no problem waiting longer. She needed Kira to be comfortable and happy, more than anything else. 

“That’s almost incentive,” Kira finally spoke, tone teasing, “But there’s no way I’m missing out on expensive cheesecake.”

Lydia smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth before leaning back again. She buckled her seatbelt, started the engine, and shared a soft smile with Malia before she took Kira’s hand. No matter what happened tonight, or in the days, weeks, months following it, they had each other.

It was the three of them, together, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello?


End file.
